bricolage entre amis
by kikoohello
Summary: Un défi? Zou, on y go OS James veut bricoler. Oui mais voilà, c'est un manche...


_Hello^^_

_on alors je me promenais sur ffnet et que vois-je? que lis-je? Une liste de Défis!_

_Ni une ni deux, j'empoigne ma souris (je ne l'ai pas cassée, z'inquiètez pas...) et je regarde. Et un me fait tilt. Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il vient de _Anamaelia

**Un défi consiste : un couple donné, une condition, deux ou trois phrases à caser, et une feuille double comme limite.**

**Défi:**

_Couple : Lily Evans / Sirius Black **[Peut-être pas vraiment respecté...]**  
_

_Condition : Bellatrix en tutu rose à froufrous._

_Phrases : - j'adôôôre ton poil soyeux._

_- le canard est dans le puis, je répète le canard est dans le puis_

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, défi à Anamaelia. Moi juste avoir histoire

**Rating:** Sensé être un Lily/Sirius, Plutôt un Lily/James. One shot, K+

**_Si vous avez des idées de défis et que pour une raison ou une autre, vous ne pouvez pas l'écrire, faite la moi parvenir! Je vous l'écrirais avec plaisir^^ (s'il y en a, je pense les publier ici...)_**

**Et maintenant, Enjoy for reading^^**

* * *

**Bricolage entre amis :**

Les enfants en général sont mignons. Lily l'avait toujours pensé. De fait, lorsqu'elle voyait un bébé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être atteinte de gagatisme. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de James. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas photo : plus enfant que lui, ça n'existait pas. Même Sirius ne pouvait le rattraper lorsqu'il s'y mettait vraiment. Et parfois, oui parfois, Lily se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de tomber dans ses filets. Parce que lorsqu'il retombait en enfance, il pouvait vraiment devenir gamin. Et aujourd'hui particulièrement, ce n'était pas un pléonasme.

Voilà ce que pensait miss Evans tandis que son ô combien bien-aimé (remarquez l'ironie…) de mari s'était mis en tête de bricoler. Et elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit qu'il essayait d'enfoncer un clou avec le tournevis.

-Tu sais, je peux très bien le faire. Papa adorait bricoler, et quand il a aménagé le garage je…

-Voyons Lily ! Tu sais très bien que c'est une affaire d'homme !

-En attendant, répliqua, furieuse, la jeune femme, ce n'est pas moi qui essaie de clouer une planche avec un rabot.

Et elle sortit de la chambre non sans avoir préalablement claqué la porte derrière elle. James jeta à terre le rabot qu'il tenait dans ses mains et lui couru après.

-Lily chérie, pardonne-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis sûr que cette planche fait exprès ! Elle ne veut pas rester attachée avec le mur ! Elle me nargue ! Je suis certain qu'elle doit bien ricaner !

- James, soupira sa femme, ce n'est qu'une planche…

- Oui, mais intérieurement, moi je dis !

Evans soupira. Elle entreprit alors d'expliquer et de démontrer à son manchot de mari qu'il n'était _vraiment _pas capable de préparer la chambre du bébé, du moins seul. Et ce fut après avoir parlementé une bonne heure, réussi à garder intact l'honneur de père et homme (dixit James lui-même) et promis de le laisser jouer à la Wii (jeu Moldu très prisé par les sorciers et qui étonnait toujours James lorsqu'il y jouait [Mais comment ces personnages savent quels gestes je fais ?]) qu'elle put enfin le faire accepter de demander de l'aide. Malheureusement, les personnes vers qui il se tourna n'étaient pas _exactement_ celles auxquelles elle avait d'abord pensées…

Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à Lupin et ce chien fou de Sirius. Et s'en mordit les doigts lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que maintenant elle avait deux gamins à gérer.

-Et ça ? Je suis sûr que ça va là !

-Mais non, ça c'est un boulon, tu peux pas le mettre dans un trou…

Et ainsi de suite. Pour lui calmer les nerfs, Lupin décida de faire un bon thé, parce qu'après tout, tout le monde sait qu'une femme enceinte, vaux mieux pas l'énerver, sinon il y a de grand risques d'incendie, hormones obligent…

Mais la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà bien plein de Lily (et accessoirement étouffer de rire Rémus avec un biscuit cannelle) fut lorsque Sirius, les oreilles basses, vint annoncer aux deux amis qu'il avait perdu un canard. Et pas n'importe quel canard ! Non, Ze Canard tout choupinet que Lily avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, celui que son père lui avait gagné à la fête foraine. Autant dire que ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Et que James, qui était le fautif, allait le regretter amèrement.

Après avoir ligoté, bâillonné, attaché à une chaise et enfermé à double tours son Crétinus d'Imbécilus de Marius (quoi ? fallait bien trouver une race/raison qui expliquait son idiotie, non ?) qui allait en baver, dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé son bien, Lily se mit à la recherche de l'objet. En même tant, Sirius expliquait le pourquoi du comment. Lily en retint qu'ils avaient voulu visser le mobile du bébé avec. Elle se promit de le lui faire avaler, son mobile.

Sirius eut alors la bonne idée de se transformer en chien pour essayer de retrouver l'odeur du canard en plastique.

Après une recherche infructueuse dans toute la maison, nos trois « enquêteurs » sortir dans le jardin et se séparèrent. Au bout de quelques instants, Sirius hurla :

-Le canard est dans le puits, je répète le canard est dans le puits.

Effectivement, ledit canard flottait, esseulé et courageusement dans le puits se situant à l'arrière du jardin.

Après l'avoir récupéré, ils retournèrent libérer James, qui devait s'impatienter sur sa chaise. Enfin, Rémus et Sirius, parce que Lily décréta que cela lui ferait les pieds s'ils l'oubliaient encore quelques heures…

Rémus détacha donc le jeune Potter, qui s'écria, dès qu'il n'eut plus son bâillon :

-Merci Siri ! Grâce à toi et ton merveilleux flair, Lil' ne me fera la gueule qu'une petite dizaine d'années. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dis, mais j'adôôôre ton poil soyeux et j'espère que…

Mais ne put continuer, car ledit Siri le rebâillonna et proposa à Rémus de reprendre une tasse de thé

Qui déclara n'avoir jamais autant ri, sauf peut-être lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient réussi leur plus belle vengeance sous forme de blague, et que toute la Grande Salle de Poudlard avait eut droit à la vision d'une Bellatrix furieuse en tutu rose à froufrous.

* * *

**Alors? review?**

Si vous avez des défis pour moi, je les relève avec plaisir!


End file.
